Snape Delirium
by Shykeiro
Summary: La vie de Snape en délire. Extrait de journal intime, témoignage de personnes extérieures, récits narratifs, tout et n'importe quoi, essayant de faire surgir rire, dégoût ou fou rire !
1. Amant sucré

_Au secours que c'est court !_

_Bon, j'ai décidé de faire un recueil de tout plein de conneries qui pouvaient sortir de ma tête ou de celles de mes amies._

_Ce petit truc qui n'est pas un drabble ni un one-shot était supposé être une espèce d'extrait de journal intime. Je voulais que Rogue soit à nouveau amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, comme un con, j'ai demandé à une amie de me donner le nom d'un adulte dans Harry Potter. Le nom qu'elle m'a sortit m'a laissé pantois. Voyez le résultat._

_Je ne nomme pas cet adulte expressément. Un cookie à celui ou celle qui arrive à trouvé de qui je parle xD_

_Les autres seront peut-être plus long, tout va dépendre. Et n'oubliez jamais un mot à l'esprit: Delirium. Because welcome dans mon délire puissant._

_Ne cherchez pas du sérieux. Il y en aura, comme du drama aussi peut-être, mais toujours avec cette pointe de folie qui me caractérise je crois bien._

_Au menu:_

_-Des couples étranges_

_-Des situations impossibles_

_-Du Snape jusqu'à épuisement total des stocks_

_-Et surtout beaucoup de plaisir et de sourires._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cher journal,

Aussi étrange que ça paraisse, j'écris dans ce cahier en me disant que ce pourrait être pire. Je ne suis pas une gamine de 16 ans, mais on dit qu'écrire rend le coeur moins lourd. J'essaie donc, de rendre mon coeur plus léger. À savoir si ça marchera...

Merlin...si j'avais su qu'un jour j'écrirais ainsi...

Je me serai sans doute pendu.

Je ne sais plus qui croire entre mon coeur et ma tête, je ne sais plus. Lily est morte depuis 14 ans maintenant, mais pourtant ça ne change rien à la culpabilité que je ressens à aimer quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas elle. Comme une trahison. Suis-je destiné jusqu'à ma mort à ne trahir qu'à chaque fois ? À trahir mon mentor, mon maître et mon amour je vais certainement finir par me trahir moi-même si ce n'est déjà fait. J'aime pour la deuxième fois et pourtant cette deuxième expérience est différente de la première. La personne que j'aime maintenant n'a pas le même caractère, la même douceur et pourtant je ne puis empêcher mon âme d'être liée à la sienne et avec plus de force que lorsque je l'aimais elle. Je ne sais pas si je puis me permettre de l'écrire, d'écrire son nom. Peut-être puis-je décrire le goût sucré de ses lèvres et l'odeur parfumé de son corps. Une essence de caramel et d'hiver. Une effluve qui me transporte dès que je la sens. Je voudrais mourir contre son corps, m'endormir contre son âme. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il – oui, j'ai bien écrit il – m'a fait sentir comme un gamin qui découvre. Ma longue vie de souffrance ne vaut rien face à son expérience de vie. Il est tout, le bonheur et le malheur, la jeunesse et la vieillesse, la douceur et la violence, la vie et la mort. J'aime cet homme, je l'aime depuis plus longtemps que je ne l'ai aimé elle. J'ai honte. Honte de moi, honte de l'aimer. Et pourtant je ne puis chasser son image de ma tête, la douceur de sa peau m'enivre. Je suis aussi saoul de lui que mon père pouvait l'être de l'alcool. Mon nouvel amour m'a tout pris: ma vie, mon allégeance, mon amour, mon corps, mon coeur et ma dignité. Je ferais tout pour lui. Je me soumettrais pour lui. J'irais jusqu'à mourir des mains de mon maître s'il venait à me le demander.

-Severus Rogue-

P.S: Hommage à Lily mon ancien amour que j'aime pourtant tout autant qu'avant.

Il me semble que ça fait très...hypocrite...


	2. Scène de ménage

_Bon d'accord, la faute revient totalement, mais j'ai bien dit TOTALEMENT à Sombraline. Avec ses images à la noix (que j'adore soit dit en passant xD)_

_Donc, l'image...euhm... les liens ne marchent jamais ici...au pire, si quelqu'un me le dit comment, je posterais le lien dans l'introduction du prochain délire. Au fait, j'espère que vous aviez compris qu'aucune des histoires ne se suivront xD Parce que sinon c'est un peu bizarre. Et je ne me base sur rien, sinon les personnages n'auraient aucune affaire à être là en même temps._

_Bonne lecture._

_Attention, délire profond._

* * *

Rogue, McGonagall et Quirell regardaient à présent Sirius Black qui présentait à leur regard un tableau très incongru. Le premier, mi embarrassé mi excité, s'empressa de resserrer contre lui les pans de sa robe de sorcier, tout en essayant de paraître le plus impassible possible – ce qui ne devait pas être très réussit puisqu'il sentait sa bouche très légèrement ouverte. La deuxième sur le côté, totalement désemparée et exaspérée par ce qu'elle voyait, ne cachait en rien sa surprise. Black voyait aussi parfaitement bien le regard que le troisième posa sur lui et se demanda bien assez tôt ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Refermant les pans de sa propre robe de chambre, il leur servit un de ses sourires les plus aguicheurs, comme si cela pouvait suffire à leur faire la position dans laquelle ils l'avaient trouvé. Malheureusement, cette image resterait sans doute gravé à jamais dans leurs pensées.

-Ahem...Vous vouliez quelque chose ? Demanda Sirius extrêmement calme malgré tout.

La vieille femme fut la première à réagir, soupirant longuement, puis expliquant à l'animagus ce qu'il y avait à savoir quant à leur récente situation. L'homme hocha la tête, puis l'aînée partit rapidement, bien décidé à ne plus entrer à l'improviste chez Sirius. Il s'agissait décidément d'une très mauvaise idée. Elle se demandait même, alors qu'elle marchait vers le bureau du directeur, qui des deux autres hommes présents Sirius attendait-il ainsi. Severus ou Quirell ?

Sirius lui se demandait si quelque chose n'avait pas déjà eu lieu entre ces deux-là.

Il voyait bien le regard empli de désir du premier, mais voyait aussi celui qui semblait jaloux ou meurtrier de l'autre.

Il déglutit.

Scène de ménage ?


	3. Ma belle rouge et or

_Voila, finalement, pour le lien, ce sera le prochain vu que j'ai continué avant d'avoir une quelconque réponse. Ce qui suit en fait n,est qu'un poème écrit il y a longtemps, mais puisque c'est sur rogue, je me suis dit que je pouvais le poster ici avec le reste de mes délires._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Un jour aux couleurs de l'aurore

Je t'ai rencontré ma belle rouge et or

Vêtue d'un parfum enivrant

Sous la lueur d'un soleil couchant

Seule regardant l'astre de lumière

Se coucher gracieusement sur un lit de poussière

.

Tu semblais triste et rêveuse

Toi toujours la plus heureuse

Craintif je me suis assis lentement

Ton regard sur moi posé tendrement

Ce regard vert si tendre et si doux

Accentué par de beaux reflets roux

.

On s'est aimé dès le premier regard

Amour impossible pour un Serpentard

Un seul jour sans toi ne 'était que souffrance

Plongeant mon cœur dans une profonde errance

Malheureusement impitoyable fut le destin

Guidant mes pas à travers un autre chemin

.

Loin de toi j'ai soigneusement été guidé

Pour renier tout ce que j'avais le plus aimé

Marchant la mort au cœur

J'ai commis une erreur

Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner

Car lâchement je t'ai laisser tombée

.

Aujourd'hui tu hantes mes rêves et mon passé

Seul l'écho de ta mémoire m'empêche de trépasser

Tu es ma lumière, mon cœur et mon âme

De ta mort je suis le seul à porter le blâme

De ma bêtise tu as perdu la vie

D'une lueur verte déchirant la nuit

.

Déchiré de toutes parts par ce que j'avais commis

Je suis resté seul dans le noir criant à l'agonie

Mon coeur devenu noir à force de souffrance

S'était refermé emprisonnant mon essence

La froideur et la sauvagerie, impitoyables m'envahirent

Vengeant violemment la brutalité que tu avais du subir

.

Je suis devenu sombre et solitaire

Lame tranchante fendant les airs

Je t'aurais rencontré aux couleurs de l'aurore

Ma déesse, ma belle rouge et or

Évaporé fut ton parfum enivrant

Sous la lueur d'un soleil couchant


	4. Haine

_Vous allez tous très bientôt me penser débile si ce n'est pas déjà fait...m'enfin...j,aime les couples bizarres à ce qu'il paraît et si Dumbledore n'était pas de mon fait, le prochain, c'est de ma faute xD_

_Donc voili voilou._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Haine**

Ils étaient liés par la haine. Une haine réciproque, pas nécessairement pour les mêmes raisons, ni nécessairement pour les bonnes raisons. Une haine qui les dévorait, évidemment, mais qui nourrissait un bagage commun, une souffrance commune. Après tout, ils comprenaient bien des souffrances que l'autre conservait en lui, même si au fond, ils faisaient en sorte que personne ne puisse voir cette complicité haineuse, cette entraide venimeuse.

Severus Rogue le détestait pour ce qu'il faisait subir à Drago. Ce gamin qui n'était ni un assassin, ni réellement un homme. Il le détestait pour son incapacité à la protéger et à le garder loin des dangers que leurs vies, trop ancrées dans les ténèbres, leurs apportaient. Il aurait très bien pu forcer le maître à le descendre, à l'humilier, à le tuer, mais pourtant, il ne le faisait jamais. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il tentait de repousser avec le plus de forces possibles cette idée qui germait vicieusement dans son esprit. Après tout, il avait plus de pouvoir que lui. Il pouvait monter Lord Voldemort contre lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait volé sa place, parce qu'il l'avait noyé.

Lucius Malfoy le détestait pour tout ce qu'il était. Le détestait pour ce courage qu'il n'avait pas, pour ce sang-froid qu'il n'avait pas et pour cette indifférence qu'il n'était capable de faire apparaître sur ses traits. Il le détestait pour l'amour enfantin que lui portait Drago. Ce gamin était son fils et pourtant il trouvait refuge sous le regard glacial et noir d'un être plus monstrueux que lui-même. Il rêvait de l'assassiner dans son sommeil, de le torturer et de lui faire payer la confiance que le maître avait désormais en lui. Ce chien ne méritait qu'une morte lente et douloureuse. Pire que ce que Voldemort lui-même pouvait infligé. Il voulait le voir hurler, ramper à ses pieds.

Ils ne pouvaient se supporter. Tous les Mangemorts le savaient et personne ne pouvait en douter lorsqu'ils étaient face à face, s'affrontant du regard. Regards qui ne laissaient entrevoir que cette haine farouche, ce dégoût hautain et ce désir de violence enflammé. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, cette haine faisait place à une émotion plus saine qui pourtant était née dans la folie furieuse de leur rage.

S'aimaient-ils ?

Non, pas à proprement parler. Ni Lucius ni Severus n'étaient à même de ressentir quoi que ce soit s'apparentant à de l'amour, leurs coeurs depuis bien longtemps privés de cette humanité qui fait aimer, sourire et vivre.

Pourtant, dans leur intimité, que ce soit dans la chambre luxueuse du manoir des Malfoy lorsque Narcissa et Drago brillaient de leur absence ou bien dans celle crasseuse où Rogue habitait, ils se soutenaient. Plus souvent par des regards ou des gestes.

Eux seuls pouvaient comprendre la noirceur de leur désespoir. Ils comptaient bien au moins, légèrement, en tirer profit.

Aucun « Je t'aime. » aucun mot doux et pourtant, dans toutes ces douleurs innommables, ils réussissaient, dans ces chambres fermées, à trouver une parcelle de ce bonheur perdu.


End file.
